


Hello, Gorgeous!

by Attalander



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Epic Fail, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years (and getting dumped by exactly 100 girlfriends), Larry Butz is finally going to see his two best friends again. And hey, it's not like they could have changed that much, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Gorgeous!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Dumb Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360495) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



> A (very old) kink meme fill based on the amazing fic [Beyond Dumb Luck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360495), which requested a sequel in which trans* Edgeworth met Larry.
> 
> Also, there is [ amazing art of FTM Miles. ](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m217/cannedebonbon/art/MTFmiles.jpg)

Larry had honestly never had such a terrible day. First, he'd woken up in the morning with a horrible pounding headache, to realize that some evil gremlin had stolen his girlfriend and replaced her with a folded piece of paper lying on the pillow. The heartbroken, hungover Larry had taken a long time to unfold the note and even longer to read it.  
  
Long story short, he'd been dumped again.  
  
For exactly the hundredth time.   
  
He whimpered crawled out of bed, headed for the kitchen, desperately needing comfort food. Honestly, he'd thought Gabriella was _different_  than his other ninety-nine girlfriends. She was totally and completely the  _only_  girl for him, and now she'd walked out and-  
  
Oh damn, she even took the coffee-maker! It hadn't even been her coffee-maker to start with and now he had to sit there, feeling sorry for himself, with no caffeine to make everything better.  
  
It wasn't until he'd decided to crawl back into bed- bad days were only bad if you were  _awake_  for them- that his eyes fell on the cute-puppy calendar lying under a pile of socks on his bedside crate-table. Today's date was circled about six times in pink sharpie.  
  
Pink...  
  
Larry almost fell out of bed when he remembered. Miles was back! And Phoenix had called and asked him to have a friendly get-together like old times and... and...  
  
 _Oh shit, that was today!  
  
\-----  
  
_ For such a terrible day, Larry was reallypleased with himself. Nothing made him feel better than telling Miles and Phoenix about his love problems! And they were always so eager to listen and sympathetic, agreeing with everything he said...   
  
Maybe he could even find someone new to take his mind off his troubles... After all, they were meeting at a park.  
  
He'd arrived about twenty minutes late, strolling into the place where they were supposed to meet and casting his head around. That was odd, not a single magenta suit or ruffly neck-thingy in sight. No blue suits with pink ties either... he was completely lost. Sheesh, it had only been ten years, and he still dressed the same! Why couldn't they?  
  
Oh, bingo! Silver hair, check! It had to be-   
  
"Hey!" The person turned around.  
  
The foxiest chick he had ever set eyes on! Tall, with knockout hips and legs that went on forever... Slender waist, broad shoulders and... His vision zoomed in on her cleavage. He'd seen boobs in his life, his fair share and more, but these were-  
  
No question about it,  _ ~~these were the two!~~  this was the one!   
_  
He already knew they'd get long great. She had all the signs of a well-rounded character, with excellently developed attributes. He'd bet anything her personality was, well,  _huge!_  
  
He sauntered up to the vision, who was looking straight at him.  _Oh yeah, natural Butz charm knocks 'em dead!_  
  
"Hellooo~" He purred, leaning nonchalantly on a nearby trash-can.   
  
" _Larry?_ " The bombastic babe sounded a little stunned. Larry was flattered, but took it as his due. After all his conquests, it was only natural that women might spread word of him through their secret little ways of communicating... maybe that's what they did when they went to the bathroom in packs, they swapped information about the sexiest men...  
  
"Yeah, that's me!"  
  
"Larry? My god you're-" Yep, she was shocked by his manliness.  
  
"Sexy? Intriguing? Intriguingly sexy? Don't worry, babe, everything you've heard about me in the ladies' room is true!"  
  
The woman looked at him with utter shock on her face, obviously struck dumb by his eloquent, seductive turn of phrase. Time for the compliments!  
  
"But I'm not the only sexy one here. I mean, you're really hot! Totally my type! That's the most beautiful ches- dress I've ever seen!"  
  
"It's a tailored suit jacket, actually." Larry's head snapped up at the sarcastic voice, and he almost fell backwards.  
  
The man in front of him was wearing a grey hoodie and bright blue hat, covered in stubble. He radiated an air of total suspiciousness,  like some kind of hobo.  
  
The hobo looked over Larry's shoulder at the super hot chick. "Hey miss," There was an evil smirk on his face. "This guy bothering you?"  
  
"Go away, hobo dude! Nobody hits on my girl!"  
  
The hobo chuckled, "Your girl, huh? I bet you don't even know her name!"  
  
 _Oh, right..._ He turned back to sexiness incarnate.  
  
"Sorry, but what was your name again?"  
  
"Miles. Edgeworth." The girl was grinding her teeth, and he could hear the hobo chuckling behind him.  
  
"Miles Edgeworth? I've got a friend named-"  
  
 _SLAP_  
  
"I AM that friend you  _prat!"_    
  
Larry looked at her for the first time. Not her boobs, but her. He knew that face... He turned back to the hobo. Phoenix smirked and pulled off his hat.   
  
Larry had honestly never had such a confusing day. But hey, he'd never been much of a one to be embarrassed about things.  
  
"Hey guys! Either of you know where to get a coffee around here?"


End file.
